The Grey Culmination
by GreyOutlook
Summary: Their destinies are intertwined, but neither yet understands how. Kylo Ren and Rey must walk together between the darkness and the light to find the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Rey treaded lightly through the forest and stopped with an unsure frown. She couldn't recall how she arrived or how long she had been walking. Scanning the horizon revealed sharp contrast between beams of sunlight slicing through the darkness of the forest. Moisture and pine scent filled the thick air. A clear path layed before her, though not her purpose, so she continued moving in the direction she was before coming to her senses. More time passed and the lack of non-plant lifeforms haunted the back of her thoughts. A crack sounded ahead in the distance. As she knew it did not come from a pinecone or branch her hand landed swiftly on her lightsaber hilt in response. Rey waited to ignite the blue blade. She cautiously footed her way around a cluster of trees, the path curving into a blockade of dull black fabric and a crackling red saber.

"We meet again." Kylo Ren's voice broke evenly through his mask. Rey's thumb hovered over the ignition switch on her saber hilt.

"No army?" Rey's eyes refused to sweep the area but stay intent on the tall threat.

"You know it's just you and me." Ren's mask tilted and his voice remained placid.

"Considering the outcome of our last duel, I'm surprised you didn't bring reinforcements."

"I've been training. And you should know I held back before. I did not wish you dead." Ren remained frozen in the path.

"And now?" Rey stared intensely at his mask.

"I think you would be a good student if you were willing."

"I've been training as well. And yes, I have been a good student thanks to a legendary teacher." Ren growled.

"Skywalker is an old fool and his teachings barely scratch the surface." Rey rubbed the ignition on her lightsaber and shifted her feet.

"Let's find out." Her blue blade ignited and Ren growled with satisfaction. He charged forward with a few massive steps and their blades clashed. Rey tried to control her surprise at the force of his blow. She passed back causing Ren to fall forward by his own momentum but he used it to lunge. The wind left Rey's lungs as she's tackled to the ground. Ren's weight on top of her disappeared as he pushed himself off her continuing to hold her wrists to the ground. Their lightsabers sputtered against the debris on the ground. Rey tucked her legs up between them and kicked him off, using the force to propel him in the distance. Not surprisingly he regained control and landed on his feet. Ren called his lightsaber to his hand and twirled it impatiently.

"Not bad, but still not good enough." Rey huffed and wiped sweat from her brow.

"You're still holding back. Why didn't you finish me there?"

"I want to fight you at your full power and you still have a way to go."

"This isn't satisfying enough for you?"

"It's entertaining, but no, not satisfying. I'm disappointed Skywalker let you go before your training was complete."

"Do you want me to kill you? Is that what you're waiting for?" Rey felt the haze in the forest clearing from a light breeze. Ren's restraint was not for her safety, but holding out for his future demise. She waited for a response, but nothing came from the faceless mask. Gritting her teeth, Rey stomped forward. "Well? Is that what you want?"

"I told you, I wish to fight you at your peak." Ren's reply was calm and Rey laughed bitterly.

"Lies." Ren's shoulders dropped and his leather glove groaned as he tightened his fist around his hilt. Rey smiled and raised her lightsaber in a fighting stance preparing for a charge. A distant whistle distracted both as it approached overhead with frightening speed. An object hit the tree above Ren and exploded, snapping the tree in half. The top half clanked against Ren's helmet before resting in the pine needles below. Rey stared in shock with wide eyes at Ren grabbing his helmet in pain and shouting before he managed to get the dented metal off his head. She glanced at the face of Kylo Ren on the ground between them before looking up and searching for the lost boy she suspected still existed.

"Don't do that." Ren grimaced and pointed his saber towards her. She nodded, knowing he knew why she looked at him with pity. No need to say it aloud. "You accuse me of bringing an army when clearly you brought your own." Rey glanced over her shoulder in the direction the projectile came. The forest floor vibrated from a great number of soldiers approaching, but not quite close enough to be seen. She looked back to Ren's unmasked face.

"They aren't with me." The two locked eyes for a moment letting their mental barriers down just enough to show the truth was being told.

"Let's not stay to find out who they are." Rey switched off her saber in agreement and ran quietly down the path with Ren behind her.

Rey finally stopped after her lungs felt like they were about to burst. She looked back at Ren who kept a respectable distant and felt perturbed that he wasn't as out of breath as herself.

"Brave to run in front of me. Though the fear I feel from you is for whatever is chasing us, not me. So perhaps not that brave," Ren rested his palms on his knees, steadying his breathing.

"I don't believe you want to kill me. And unless you've learned to project false emotions, I think I'm safe temporarily while there is another threat." Rey wiped sweat off her face.

"You wish we had water. There might be some ahead." Ren stood to his full height.

"I really wish you would stay out of my head," Rey rebutted.

"Your thoughts float freely to me. I'm not trying. You would know if I was."

"I recall," Rey huffed. Ren smiled and walked past her. He stopped again and looked back.

"I…can't tell if they're gaining on us or not," he admitted.

"The great Kylo Ren can't reach out and tell who they are? Or snap their necks?" Rey earned a glare from Ren.

"No."

"I think I hear the water you're talking about. Let's head toward that and reassess." Rey brushed past Ren and continued to lead. Ren stared out into the blank forest, the sound of a progressing army still floating amongst the leaves with no visual signs. After walking for a few paces Rey became antsy and started to jog. She spotted the stream before breaking a fresh sweat. Ren kept his distance as they both found places to drink their fill of water.

"You think it's destiny?" Rey broke the silence.

"What?"

"I can't shake the feeling you want me to overpower you…kill you."

"That is ridiculous," Ren continued to cup water to his mouth.

"I don't know why I keep feeling that from you then."

"Maybe you shouldn't let your mind wander where it isn't welcome," Ren snapped. Rey wiped water from her mouth and continued walking.

"Fine." Rey felt a tug at her belt. She looked down to see her lightsaber hilt pull outward and swung around to stare down Ren. He flashed a wicked smile.

"I just had to see if it would come to me."

"I thought we already established who it belonged to the last we fought."

Ren shrugged, "But it still moves a bit toward me."

"Yes, seems like it's torn like you. Though it at least makes a choice." Ren ignited his lightsaber and slashed a tree in half. Now Rey flashed a wicked smile and he grumbled as he returned his hilt to his belt. At more sounds of men coming through the distant trees they continued moving at a rapid pace along the path.

"How have I not made a choice? I killed Han-" Rey whipped around so quickly they were nose to nose.

"Don't go there-"

"I already did go there." Rey tightened her jaw and turned away to get out of his personal space.

"You didn't kill me though."

"No, I haven't yet," Ren mulled thoughtfully.

"You don't think you will. You can't seem to hide that from me."

"We should really focus on-" A whiz and bang past Ren and Rey fell to the ground. She cried out in pain, holding her bleeding shoulder. Without thinking Ren lunged forward to check her injury. He pushed her hand back over it and looked back at the invisible enemy. Rey opened her eyes to find him hovering right over her. "I am going to carry you."

"Absolutely not. I can walk just fine."

"I doubt it, judging by the hole in your shoulder. And we need to get out of this forest."

"I said no!"

"I can just put you to sleep like I did before or you can shut up and not struggle. You don't have to like it, but we need to move." Rey grunted. Ren roughly picked her up, showing his disgust of the necessary gesture. As he carried Rey she caught a glimpse of his head wound. It still oozed steadily.

"You need to cover that," Rey blurted in between grunts from Ren's uneven walking.

"It will be fine." Rey's eyes widened as she saw another projectile headed their way. Just as she swung her body to shield Ren, he pulled her right in front of his body and fell forward to the ground with the hit. Rey pushed Ren up frantically, but it took him a moment to groan and move off her.

"Are you alright?" She moved her hands to his back but he quickly pushed her away.

"It's nothing."

"Why did you do that? Why did you protect me?" Rey searched his eyes, but his mind clamped down tight.

"I don't know." He gasped as he stood and motioned to pick up Rey again.

"You're crazy. No, here lean on my good shoulder." He silently obliged her request. They came out of the forest and to see the path continue to a cliff face. Ren scanned the cliff.

"There's a cave up there, see it?" Rey squinted in the distance.

"Yes, let's go." Ren let go of Rey to walk on his own and she glared at his stubbornness. He nodded to her shoulder.

"It's still bleeding bad." Rey looked down at her tunic to find it covered in blood.

"I didn't realize." She continued to follow Ren to the cliff. "How are we going to make it up there?"

"I'm going to give you a boost. Then you can use the force to propel yourself the rest of the way," Ren explained as if it's the simplest idea. Rey showed her skepticism in her eyes. "Rey, you're injured worse than me. You go first. I can make it up on my own." Rey realized hesitation would get them both killed so she stepped on his hands and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. The last time they were this close she was being interrogated by him on Starkiller base. She could feel his breath coming out in ragged huffs and just as they locked eyes he threw her up to the ledge with a grunt. Rey landed just short and finished scrambling up the cliff face. At the top, she looked down and can barely make out Ren. She wiped blood off her hand looking for an injury to find none existed.

"Ren!" He waved once at her and sat with his back against the cliff.

 _Turn and walk further into the cave, Rey. It's the way out. Can't you feel it?_ Rey touched her head, unused to the ache of speaking this way. She closed her eyes to focus on the task.

 _Aren't you coming?_

 _Neither of us will make it if you come back down here._

 _I don't want to leave you behind, Ren._

 _You need to go now._

 _You pushing me up here before yourself was-_

 _Don't say it!_ Ren growled.

 _Maybe if I do say it you'll find the strength to come up here after me._ Ren laughed, which sent a tingle through Rey's scalp.

 _Are you telling me to use the dark side?_

 _Why stop now?_ Ren laughed again.

 _Rey, if you walk into the cave, you'll escape. This isn't the end. It's too much to explain now, but you will understand as soon as you do as I say._

 _Why should I trust you?_ Rey continued to look down at Ren, but he refused to look upward.

 _You don't have to…just look into my mind._ Rey sat back from the cliff edge and closed her eyes. She opened them startled by the vision she saw.

 _What was that-_

 _There's no time. Go! Now!_ Rey jumped to her feet, the sound of the army closing in, and ran into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sat straight up and gasped trying to catch her breath. The artificial light blinded her and the activity around her frantically filled her senses. A medical droid politely insisted she lay back down but she started pulling cords and tubes out of her arm.

 _Rey._ She looked around and saw only the droids in her room.

"Where am I?" she practically screamed. Pain bloomed in her shoulder. She looked to confirm the wound from the forest and that the medical droids were just in the process of undressing her.

"You are under the best medical care this facility can offer-" the droid offered, "please lay back down so we can assist you." The lights flashed and the building shuddered from a bomb dropping nearby.

"What's going on?"

"The facility is under attack by the First Order. But stay calm, everything will be okay." The droid was not programmed to be assuring. Rey pulled her bloody clothes back on and had to quickly relearn to use her legs. Her shoulder pain radiated through her whole body and she was sure to find herself covered in bruises. Rey stumbled to the open doorway to find crew running through the hallways under flickering lights. A few high ranking Resistance officers checked their surroundings before ducking into one of the rooms.

 _Rey!_ Rey couldn't respond.

"What did you give me?" She sneered at the med droids.

"A combination of sedative and Calafonite-"

"What does it do?" Rey shouted over the chaos.

"It temporarily limits your use of the force. It allows us to safely operate-" Rey ran down the hallway. She stopped at every door listening for what she wasn't sure. Arriving at the doorway that the officials disappeared into, she hesitated, but pushed her ear to the door.

"General Organa will have our heads!"

"She won't know unless one of us says something."

"But her brother and his mind tricks-"

"Kylo Ren must die! We'll never have another chance if he comes to!" Rey startled and pushed through the door. She didn't need to walk around to see his face to recognize the black mop of hair at the end of the bed.

"You're the Jedi girl, Rey, isn't it?" A major tried to keep up appearances.

"What you are about to do is wrong." Rey kept her calm.

"You'll find that our directive is in order with the goals of the Resistance."

"Since when do we execute prisoners during an attack?" Rey sneered, "Surely you have a legion to direct?" The men exchanged glances. "I will wait here with the prisoner while you fetch General Organa. She is the only one I will accept orders from and you will not return without her." The men kept their fury in check and shuffled out of the room. The door barely shut before Rey turned to pull tubes out of Ren's arms.

"I don't know how long we have or how quickly you'll come to." Her eyes roamed his body for anything she missed. He was still clothed and none of his wounds were tended to, so she grabbed some bandages for his head. The wound had mostly stopped bleeding but she shoved on a wad of gauze for good measure. Ren's eyes shot open while she was in front of his face. Her eyes widened as he jumped up and shoved her mercilessly into the wall. Rey cried out in shock and pain. Ren blinked several times gauging his surroundings and let his eyes settle on her bloody shoulder before returning to her eyes.

"Thank you." Rey didn't move. "Do you know where my lightsaber is?"

"No, they took mine too." Ren winced as he tried to connect with the force. Rey's eyes lit up, "They must have drugged you too." Ren backed away from Rey and turned to the door. Rey followed and saw the hallways were mostly empty with the occasional droid whizzing by. Ren continued at an uneven pace from his injuries.

"Wait!" Ren stopped and briefly regarded Rey as she caught up to him. "I don't understand how we got here…the forest…the…"

"What did you say?" Ren's eyes widened.

"Was it a dream?"

"I don't know." Ren look down the crossroads in the hall deciding which way to go.

"But you were really there? With me in the forest?"

"I don't know!" Ren darted down the hall.

 _Where are you going?_ Rey ran as quickly as she could to keep pace with Ren's longer stride. He stopped and turned, Rey sliding to a stop just before bumping into him.

"I'm finding a First Order ship and leaving."

"What about me?" Rey looked around the empty rooms with despair.

"Well, you can come with me of course." Ren flashed a smooth smile.

"Oh and I'm sure within the hour they'll be executing me like those men were about to with you."

"You would be my apprentice, no harm would come to you." Ren frowned.

"Don't you want to know what all that was? Or maybe you already know. You showed me your body laying unconscious in this hospital when we were at the cliff."

"I had a suspicion it was not reality and I could see myself on the bed," Ren admitted.

"If it was in our minds, then how did we get here?"

"Come with me. We'll find out together," Ren held out his gloved hand. Rey stood back, firm in her stance.

"Together, yes. But not with the First Order," Ren started to open his mouth to protest, "or the Resistance. We don't know who we can trust," Rey finished. An overhead explosion shook the entire building and brought the lights to half their brightness.

"Fine," Ren growled, "we still need a ship." More hallway mazes and running before finally they made it outside. Crashed ships, fires and chaos were everywhere. The smell of fuel was rich in the air.

"There's a quad jumper!" Rey shouted as she passed Ren and took the lead. She ran up the ramp and jumped into one of the pilot seats. If Rey hadn't felt Ren's presence on board she would have heard him. "What are you doing?" she shouted over her shoulder. More clanking and metal shredding before Ren closed the ramp and jumped in the seat next to Rey.

"It was too easy," Ren started hitting buttons, "there were six trackers in here." Ren started to lift the ship.

"Hey I was going to fly," Rey glared at Ren.

"You punch in the coordinates. Then we'll let autopilot do the rest." Rey stared at the navigation screen before finally punching in the coordinates for the one place she knew best. Ren rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be joking."

"You have a better idea? Didn't think so." They sat in silence until auto pilot could take over. Ren left first but Rey followed. She checked ration stores in the cupboards.

"You're not hungry yet are you?" Ren smirked.

"I like to know what I have." Silence follows and they sit at the table.

"What brought you to the forest?" Ren avoided her eyes.

"I don't know. I was walking and finally came to my senses. Do you remember going there?" Rey stared at the scar on his face.

"No." Ren adjusted the gloves on his hands, "But I knew you were there."

"Were these injuries from somewhere else and then projected into the dream or vision or whatever that was? Or did they really happen in there."

"Most likely they came before the shared dream," Ren started to reach out to Rey's shoulder, but she pulled back.

"So what we're checking each other's injuries now?" Rey kept her hand over her shoulder.

"We'll need to. Yours didn't get checked properly." His hands stayed on the table. Rey tightened her jaw but lowered the tunic off her shoulder. Ren reached for a drawer with his long arms.

"I'll grab the bacta and wraps." He opted to scoot his chair closer to Rey rather than stand over her. Rey avoided his eyes since her knee was between his legs. It felt too intimate and reminded her of Starkiller base. Thankfully Ren worked quickly cleaning the wound and wrapping it.

"Your turn," Rey motioned for him to come closer, "head or back first?" Ren locked eyes with her before resting his forehead on the tabletop in front of her. Rey gingerly picked through his dark hair and winced finding it was crusted with blood. "You should head to the fresher first. Your hair is matted to your head." Ren rose slowly and disappeared in the back of the ship. The color in Rey's cheek rose swiftly as Ren returned shirtless and wet, rubbing a towel over his hair. He returned to his previous position without returning the gaze. Rey pulled apart his wet hair and pressed bacta to the wound which had started bleeding again. "Okay, uh, turn around." Ren hesitated, but turned to straddle the chair. He jumped ever so slightly as Rey ghosted her fingers to the blow on his back. It took her a moment to look past all the scars on his back and a glimpse of the bow caster scar on his side. He must have felt her eyes burning into that scar.

 _Rey…_

 _Sorry._ She felt guilty for relief that he pulled her away from shielding him. This wound was more serious than his head injury. His shower mostly cleaned the hole so she could just add bacta and press bandaging over it. _Done._ He jumped up and whisked a black shirt over his head.

"So are we talking about how we ended up in the forest or the resistance facility?" Rey broke the silence.

"It would be easier to show each other what we know or at least what we last remember," Ren pressed his palms to the table.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Well I figure I kicked you out of my head before, so shouldn't be that hard again if I need to," Rey smiled.

"Now you're just tempting me," Ren returned the smile. He sat next to Rey at the table and extended his hands. Rey widened her eyes in response.

 _It helps if we're physically connected._ She growled and roughly grabbed his hands. Ren took the gesture as permission to plunge in and she squeezed his hands in response.

 _Ahh, training with Skywalker on Ahch-To._ Rey started to push him back out of her mind. _Relax, I already figured that out after I interrogated you. The island. You had no idea you were having visions of your future._

 _Now let's see where you were Ren. Also training, surprise. Your knights fight well against you. And that must be….Snoke._ Rey retreated slightly, but Ren didn't chase her out. She bravely pushed forward and got a glimpse of Snoke's training methods, able to recognize some of the scars she saw on his back earlier. More disturbing were the glimpses of mental images and torture he experienced. _Ren…_

 _Don't…please. It's to make me stronger. The Supreme Leader wouldn't-_

 _It's horrific._

 _Well, you understand that's the last I remember. I was training. You were training. So how did we end up at the resistance?_ They both opened their eyes. A small tear slipped out of the corner of Rey's eye.

"Don't do that. I can't stand to feel your pity."

"No one should have to endure that, for any result," Rey reigned in her emotions.

"You know nothing about it."

"I know what I feel." Ren's eyes travelled down to their still connected hands. Rey pulled her hands back and got up to check on the navigation.


	3. Chapter 3

Alarms and beeps echoed faintly in the distance. Heat spread across Rey's face. She would recognize that sun anywhere. She sat up gagging and spitting up sand. Eyes wildly looking around, she was in a ship filling with sand. Small fires lit up the control panels. A warmth hotter than the sun spread across her back and before she realized it was the hand of her enemy, Ren pulled her out of the cockpit.

"Rey!" _Rey._ She found more sand in her throat to throw up into the desert. His hands were all over her. _Are you hurt?_ Rey force shoved Ren backwards.

"Get away from me!" Ren swiped hair out of his face revealing a gash on his forehead before passively putting up his hands.

 _I mean you no harm. Remember?_

 _Get out of my head!_ Rey grimaced and held the back of her head in pain. Ren used her distraction to close the gap and grab her fingertips. She revolted at his touch but got lost in his eyes when she felt he lowered his mental barriers. He knew she would scoff at anything he showed her, so he stayed knelt by her side letting her roam. Rey saw her last memory was also his last. They were sitting at the table in the ship connecting their minds. She went back further and reconfirmed the resistance base and the forest. Ren had awoken outside of the ship beat up more than the last time. When she quietly retreated from his memories, her eyes opened to her own hand grazing his head wound. She dropped her hand.

 _What is all this? Nothing makes any sense._

 _I don't know. Is it possible we met physically before the forest?_

 _I just don't remember. But this is Jakku and we need to get our rations from this ship and move before scavengers get here._

 _At least the drugs wore off and we can use the force._ Ren smiled as a parade of ration packs floated out of the ship onto the sand.

"I would say that isn't what the force is for, but I'm afraid that would be lost on you," Rey walked to the pile of food and started packing them in her pockets, tossing the extra she couldn't carry to Ren. She walked by him switching to the shaded side of the dunes and in the direction opposite the setting sun. Ren followed her less gracefully in the shifting sands.

Hours passed and Rey finally stopped. The sun was tucked behind a dune and she knew the cold would come soon, but she couldn't believe her eyes. An AT-AT. Her AT-AT. She brushed off the sentiments coming to the surface, especially with a curious Ren catching up to her.

"In here for the night," Rey pointed to the makeshift door. To her surprise, Ren ducked into the fallen AT-AT without so much as a raised eyebrow. She followed behind him and ran into his back. He was frozen looking at the interior, decorated with various scavenged scraps, but mostly the tick marks above her bed. Rey fumed, this was too personal. "Alright, this was a bad idea."

"We're here for a reason. Let's figure out what it is," Ren continued to stare at her life, ticked away on a wall.

"No," Rey turned to leave but Ren caught her arm, "Get off!"

 _Stop, you misunderstand._ His mental barriers went down, but this time he had something to show her. A young boy with unmistakable hair marking days until he would see his dad or days until mom promised to spend quality time with him. Small hands crossing days off on a calendar. Rey felt his disappointment when the day came and passed with unfulfilled promises.

"That's enough," Ren shoved her out of his head.

"You want to connect and then you can't handle it," Rey shook his hand off her arm, "I need some air." Rey didn't go far, but climbed up on top of the shelter. She knew Ren could hear her footsteps on the cool metal, but he gave her space. Movement in her peripheral vision raised the hairs on her neck. Not just one scavenger, but several approaching from different directions.

"Leave! This is my home," Rey stood strong on top of the AT-AT. One of them snickered as he twirled a slingshot over his head. Before he could loose the rock, all the scavengers collapsed into the sand. Rey grit her teeth but said nothing, sensing they were still alive. She glared back at Ren.

"What are you upset about? I could have killed them!" Ren threw his hands up wildly.

"It doesn't matter what you could have done. It matters what you do."

"And I just incapacitated them," Ren stated the obvious.

"You're right, it was for the best."

"You mean that sincerely," Ren stated rather than ask.

"Of course."

 _Thank you._

"For what?" Ren straightened, appearing to not realize he let his sincerity slip.

"You judge my actions, not what I'm capable of, and that is more than anyone has ever given me," Ren bitterly turned away. They stood silent in the light of the moons on the sand for a moment. Rey suppressed her feelings of sadness, knowing Ren would not welcome her pity. His side glance indicated she wasn't totally successful, but he said nothing.

"Let's just keep moving. I'm not tired." And she was half worried falling asleep would bounce them into another reality. Ren agreed with his movement toward the outpost Rey had pointed out before. She followed in his steps swimming in the waves of sadness and regret that washed off him.

They stepped to the top of the last dune just above Niima Outpost. Ren's eyes stopped at the Millenium Falcon and Rey's to the large alien in the central hut, Unkar Plutt.

"If there was any doubt before, seeing _that ship_ here confirms this isn't reality," Ren sneered and turned to Rey who was set on a mission, "Rey! Where are you going?" Rey stormed down the dune, aimed at Unkar. Ren followed, excited to feel anger roll off her in ease.

"Unkar Plutt," Rey stood in front of the alien with her hand extended. Kylo smirked as he watched the blubbering alien sputter and choke from Rey's force hold. The force fluxed around Rey as her anger grew, then suddenly stopped and she dropped him. "You will give fair pay and portions to all scavengers," she waved her hand past his face and walked away as he mindlessly repeated her words. Ren stood confused at her quick change of heart and then followed her to the ship yard.

"What was that?" Ren asked.

"He's a miserable excuse for a being, but he doesn't deserve to die. Though I'm positive you would have loved to see me cave to the dark side," Rey's eyes scanned the field.

"I won't lie, I loved seeing that side of you- No, no absolutely not!" Ren scowled as Rey pointed to the Falcon.

"Maybe this is all about us facing our demons! Either way, it's the best ship and I don't think either of us wants to stay on Jakku," Rey walked on board, leaving Ren in the sand lot. She couldn't be sure if the shout she heard was in her head or for real, but she got to work in the pilot seat flipping on the power sources.

 _I need a co-pilot!_ White rage emitted before the mental door slammed shut. Regardless, Rey heard the ramp closing and clomping boots from a man she knew could be all stealth if he wanted. _Baby._

 _I don't recall making fun of you in your hell hole of a childhood home._ Rey opened her mouth to reply and stopped when she felt his pain.

 _I'm sorry._ Ren snorted as he dropped gracelessly into the cockpit. He punched coordinates into the navigation computer.

"Let's just get this over with. We'll probably get swept into the next reality or world or whatever the hell this is soon." Rey frowned as she raised the Falcon off the ground.

"Ren, I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget it." They navigated into space but nothing happened when Rey hit the hyperdrive.

"Of course," Ren jumped up and walked back to the rear of the ship, pulling open a panel. Rey hovered close behind.

"No, not that one," she offered while digging through the tools in a bucket close by. Ren seethed with his hand against the wall.

"I know what I'm doing. I spent plenty of time on this ship."

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't want to assume that since you killed your father! For all I know you didn't spend any time with him at all with how you dispatched him!" Rey lost it. Her mental barriers fell and she projected the scene on Starkiller over and over in her head. Kylo drawing him in. Han falling after reaching out to him. Time stopped and the next sound was Rey's skull against the frame of the ship. Rey couldn't move her body, but she could breath. Focusing on unwrapping the force tendrils wrapped around her body, she closed her eyes. Sweat dripped off Ren's face as he pushed the force against Rey. She opened her eyes as she peeled off the last string of force and shoved them all against Ren. He growled and ripped out of the grasp, charging Rey. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a wrench. Swinging high, a sickening break sounded in Ren's hand as he caught her blow. Ren didn't twitch a muscle, he was all consumed by his anger. He pushed her back against the wall. Her eyes didn't blink for a moment, locked with Ren's in a silent battle.

"What are you waiting for?" Rey challenged.

"I'm not going to kill you Rey," he remained frozen.

"Why not? Me, a lowly scavenger. You didn't hesitate to kill your own fa-"

"Yes, I did. Snoke told me if I did that I wouldn't be torn any more…"

"From my viewpoint, it didn't look like you hesitated," Rey started to feel his pain, he struggled to keep his mental walls intact.

"I did hesitate and it turns out for good reason."

"You don't say," Rey rolled her eyes.

"I'm still torn, but if I go down that path I'm afraid I won't return. It's easier to keep going…forward."

"So, you killed him for nothing."

"Yes."

 _Say it, Rey. I know you're thinking it._

 _Monster._ Tears welled up in Rey's eyes. She shoved against Ren's chest as hard as she could without the force. For a second, Ren held onto her hands but the wrench they both let go of clanked to the floor and broke the moment. He let the momentum halfheartedly throw him back against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. The tears wouldn't come. Rey cried enough for both as she felt his agony seep over his mental shield. After a while he let it crumble and overflow with Rey's physical manifestation of his emotions. Ren wallowed in her anger, fear and pity.

 _You hate yourself. You think that's why Snoke wanted you to kill your father, not because it would end your torment, but increase it to ultimate power of the dark side._ Ren just watched Rey silently through broken eyes. There were no words to describe his torment now. When Rey's tears finally dried up, she wiped the remnants off her face and moved to a crouch in front of Ren.

 _You are still worth forgiving, you need only ask. I will not kill you Kylo Ren._ Rey stood and connected the last wire for the hyperdrive and left to check the cockpit. Silent tears poured out of Ren's eyes. His heart beat only one continuous rhythm…

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know._ Rey's mind brushed gently back at his.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey started to call for Ren but he dropped himself in the cockpit just as Coruscant came into view.

"I've never seen a city so large," Rey looked on wide-eyed as Ren guided the Falcon to a landing pad. He was silent as he one handedly landed the ship. Rey felt a twinge of guilt, but Ren's face indicated he didn't want to hear it as he curled his injured hand inward. After powering down the Falcon, Ren moved to the ramp.

"What is this place?" Rey scanned the busy skyline. Ren answered gravely without looking back.

"My former home." She followed him quietly sensing his fear as they entered the building. They walked down a serious of hallways until Ren stopped in front of one of the doors and extended his hand to the palm pad. The door slid open with a quiet click. Rey waited patiently behind Ren, who was frozen standing in the entrance.

 _Ren?_ He came back to life and walked with precision through the doorway. Wandering past the kitchen to the living room, he froze again, replaying memories that took place there. Rey felt a tug down the dark hallway. With a hesitating glance back at Ren lost in thought, she gave in and explored the rest of the apartment. She stopped at the first door getting a glimpse of hand drawn stars on the wall by the bed. Each tiny star was unique and told her they were not unlike her tick marks in the AT-AT. Rey let her thoughts drift.

 _Ren lived here._

"No," Rey jumped, startled by Ren standing stiffly in the door frame, "Ben Solo died here." Ren's eyes were cold and his mind shut so tightly, the silence bothered Rey.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have wandered…it's just, you were lost in thought over there," Rey stammered. Ren's body didn't move.

"He haunts me sometimes. But being here…I still haven't figured out why…. why I'm here, let alone why you're with me."

"Or how we escape," Rey felt uneasy. Something had changed and it felt dangerous, "Well, we should go walk about the city-" she moved toward him but he didn't budge.

"Can you sense Skywalker?" Rey's eyes widened.

"No, I can't," she answered truthfully.

"I can't sense my master either," Ren watched her expression carefully.

"What do you think it means?"

"It's not good."

"If you had to guess…why do you think we are here together?" Rey searched his face and brushed the edge of his mind cautiously. His eyes darkened.

"Not here." Ren turned and stormed out of the apartment. Rey's stomach dropped and she looked back at Ben's wall stars. Some were etched in dark black, others a bright white, but most were various shades of grey. Before running to chase after Ren she smoothed her fingers over the stars on the wall.

Peaking her head out of the door she just barely caught a flash of black whipping around the hallway corner.

 _Ren! Wait!_ She barely managed to track him through the labyrinth of hallways before stumbling out into the dark street. Rey tried to not let herself become distracted by the incredible diversity of cultures, but it was a struggle. She mostly saw the same people day in and out on Jakku. She lost Ren in the crowd on the sidewalks.

 _Ren. I lost you!_ No response. She couldn't sense him at all, so she closed her eyes, feeling for any sort of tug in the force. Rey felt nothing, well maybe something. She gritted her teeth in frustration and ran. Dodging down alleys that were dark and cold, she would occasionally stop to attempt feeling him, hearing him, anything.

"Ren!" _Ren!_

"Scavenger." Rey jumped away from the dark corner the voice originated.

"I thought we had moved past the name calling," Rey took a few more steps backward to give him space as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Neither one of us can sense our masters, this is a test."

"Okay, for what?" Rey stood her ground.

"To recruit, and if not, then kill," Ren smiled.

"And how would we kill each other in here? We don't even know-"

"Clearly we're in each other's minds, in a deep meditative connection."

"Oh, yes, clearly," Rey huffed.

"My apologies, I forgot for a moment Skywalker was your teacher-"

"IS my teacher…" Rey growled, "Are you tired of me now? I thought we were-"

"Bonding? I'm just trying to get you to see my side of things," Ren eyes glared harshly. Rey was taken aback.

"I was wrong then, I felt something different from you," Rey waiting, searching for a glimmer of the Ren she believed she was discovering. He gritted his teeth and paced. Rey swore she felt turmoil from him before he clamped down his emotions. "Well, then, you know I will not turn to your side…the _dark_ side. So let's get on with it!" she goaded. Ren's cloak whipped soundlessly behind him as he charged Rey. With one gasp, she turned and ran. She made it to the end of the alley, jumped at the side of a building and flung herself across to grab the gutter pipe and scurry up to the roof. After jumping to the next roof she heard a distinct thud of boots hitting the roof behind her. She ducked has he swung at her throat.

"No force this time?" Rey chided as she rammed her shoulder into Ren's stomach. He barely moved, but used the opportunity to grab her hair buns and bring her face to his level.

"No. I want to feel your body break with my hands." Rey's eyes widened as he threw her with all his strength. The building's roof had no perimeter wall like the others. A sickening snap sounded when Rey's shoulder contacted the rough tile and her vision went white as she rolled off the edge. Ren turned away and waited to be liberated from this prison hell. He heard Rey's body crash with a street vendor tent below, but he refused to look. A quiet need to rush after her, to catch her, save her from his violence grew in the pit of his stomach. But he must trust Snoke and that surely this was a test. He would be triumphant and not let Rey best him again. Ren's conscience reached out for her of its own accord, he tried to stop it, but it would not mind him. Panic filled his chest as he found nothing, falling to his knees. Then he saw it…. the soft grey string between them. Ren's body moved without his consent and he crashed from the roof to her side. His gloved hands grabbed Rey's head and pulled it to his chest. Realizing his error, he ripped his gloves off and pulled her broken body into his lap. The force crackled around them so frantically, even non- sensitives could see it. Ren struggled with his patience, his fear and anger must be suppressed to heal her. The dark side could not help here. Once he found his inner calm, the force submitted to his request and he focused on pulling that grey string as tightly as he could so Rey wouldn't slip away. Her breathing strengthened and Ren felt one of his ribs crack, but he would not stop. Rey gasped as her eyes fluttered open to see Ren meditating and holding her. She could see the grey string between them and everything Ren was doing because he pulled her mind so close to his. Every bone in her body mended, but she could feel his being broken. There was a price to pay and there must be balance.

 _Stop, please, that's enough._ Rey sat up and touched the side of his face with her hand. Only with the last pop in her shoulder and Ren's exhale of pain, did he open his eyes and hold her hand before falling backwards into the rubble.

Ren opened his eyes to white, black and grey stars scratched on a wall. Ben's wall. He wanted anger to fill his heart, but it wouldn't come. Tears filled his eyes and Rey's hand rubbed his shoulder cautiously.

"They left you, without actually leaving you. And you think I had it easier because I was actually abandoned," Rey said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I know I shouldn't-"

"But it's what you think. It doesn't make you a bad person," Rey whispered, "I feel like you had it better than me, but I see your pain now."

"My mother pretended like she didn't see my struggles, and my father left every chance he got."

"It was weird, when you were healing me and meditating…I could see a string-" Ren sat up and rubbed his face. Rey got up off the floor and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" he lied.

"Oh, uh I don't know. It must have been…well I've never seen anyone heal another with the force before."

"No, I figured you hadn't." Rey huffed at his bitter tone returning.

"Are you going to throw me off a roof again?" The space between them felt much smaller now. Ren gritted his teeth and looked pained.

"No. I thought-" Ren leaned forward, "I know this isn't real, it's a shared vision or dream. You and I are the only real things in this world we're in right now. But, I thought if I defeated you we would emerge."

"But that didn't happen."

"I felt you leaving, but I remained. I panicked. Reliving this-" Ren motioned around his childhood room, "is painful, worse than torture."

"I thought you craved anger-"

"I do, but not this. This is just sadness and despair."

"Why didn't you just let me go then?" Rey reached out with her mind unintentionally, she was confused by what he wasn't saying.

 _Rey._ She persisted. Rey needed to know, but remained gentle. _I didn't want to be alone._

 _Even if I'm who is stuck here with you?_

 _We're more alike than you realize. Why, do you want to leave?_

 _Well, yes eventually…but it felt odd to leave without you._ Rey brought her eyes back up to meet Ren's. He nodded solemnly. The lamp on the nightstand began rattling quietly. Ren's concerned look signaled to Rey this was not a normal city disturbance. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, hesitating and looking back at Rey.

"Coming?" Rey was tempted to retort, but was encouraged by a seemingly sincere improvement in his thought process. She jumped up and ran to follow. By the time they were running up the stairs to the roof, the light vibration had grown to a step faltering shake. Ren didn't wait at the rooftop entrance door, so Rey doubled her speed and barreled through the door running into Ren's back.

"Kriff! Ren why don't-" Rey walked around the frozen Kylo Ren, his eyes transfixed on the strangely lit sky. Rey followed his gaze and gasped in horror at the red beam blazing white hot toward the city. Her hand grasped Ren's tightly.

 _Rey…look at me._ Rey barely peeled her eyes away from impending doom and met Ren's dark eyes. They calmed her. She felt the string again, pulled tight. _It's not real, Rey. Just keep looking at me._

The light consumed them.

...

 _Sorry for the delay! I've been inspired by later chapters and had to get those written :)_

 _Thank you for follows & reviews, they motivate me!_


	5. Chapter 5

Damp darkness greeted Rey. She couldn't tell if she was blind. Rocks near her scraped and shuffled. Rey froze.

 _Ren?_ No Response. Small dots of luminescence dotted a massive creature and the inside of a cavern as it stumbled towards her. She patted her body, no lightsaber. _Ren!_

 _Rey…where are you?_ Rey steadily backed up to give the creature room. It growled, hearing her movement. A familiar crack of a cross-guarded lightsaber shuttered through the cave. The force was manipulated and the creature thrown out of sight into the depths of the cavern. The only light that remained was Kylo's red saber.

"How did you get your lightsaber and I didn't?" He twirled his lightsaber revealing his masked face as it swung past it. Rey frowned.

 _Where are you, Rey?_ Rey's eyes widened.

 _You're…not right in front of me?_

 _No…wait….I think I see you- how did you get your lightsaber and I didn't?_ Kylo advanced toward Rey in silence.

 _Ren, that's not me. I don't have a lightsaber! But I see you, well not you, but in front of me and- kriff!_ Rey jumped just barely missing Kylo's swing at her legs. She followed the force climbing higher as he raged below, destroying the cave walls. All she could sense from him was blind rage. Rey reached a tunnel and almost fell. She quickly recovered and crawled as fast as she could.

 _Ren? Are you alright?_ Rey's knees practically screamed as she scampered over the sharp rocks.

 _A little worse for wear. I think you have more of a taste for the rage of the dark side than you let on._

 _That wasn't me!_

 _I know, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't exciting._

 _Lying would be an improvement from the horrors you've committed._

 _Fair point._ Rey felt an absence of a floor in front of her and turns, carefully climbing down the wall. She dropped to a splash in a shallow creek and heard a muffled surprise from the corner.

"Who are you?" Rey squinted in the darkness at the young male voice.

"Rey. Who are you?" she cautiously walked closer and heard him do the same.

"Ben."

"Ben? Solo?"

"How did you know?" His brown eyes were a bit lighter than Ren's.

"Lucky guess I suppose," Rey stood in amazement of the balanced version of the man she knew.

"I get a lot of lucky guesses right too," Ben's quick wit bled into a charming grin. Bioluminescent insects in the cavern walls allowed Rey to see more detail of Ben's face. She frowned when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you alright? Your eyes…they look tired-"

"Oh, yeah, I have trouble sleeping sometimes.." Ben shifted uncomfortably and started walking along the cavern stream. Rey followed.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, and voices…" Ben didn't look back at Rey as he spoke.

"Voices? Who's voice?" Rey disregarded the dimming light as they walked into an area with fewer insects.

"He hasn't told me his name. But sometimes he's all I have to talk to that understands."

"Snoke," Rey said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ben stopped.

"Does he tell you to do things?" Ben was quiet for a moment.

"You know, I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'm not sure why I did." He started moving again, quicker.

"Maybe we were meant to meet each other?" Rey offered. She struggled to keep up with Ben in the dark. Rey broke into a run with her hands out in front of her.

"Ben!" She crashed into a man's chest and his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"What did you call me?"

"Ren! I'm so glad I found you!" Without a thought she ripped her hands out of his hold and wrapped her arms around him. Ren stiffened at her embrace. Rey became aware of herself and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"The name you said-"

"I met him," Rey offered cautiously.

"I need you to understand that he is no more," Ren stayed inches away from her in the dark.

"Why?"

"I killed him, long ago," Ren said steadily.

"No, I meant, why does it matter to you that I know that?"

"The more time we spend in each other's consciousness….I can feel your emotions and feelings towards me. They're changing."

"Yours are changing too," Rey huffed.

"I wanted to make sure your feelings towards me weren't changing because you thought _he_ would come back," Ren's voice revealed a slip of insecurity. Rey closed the distance between them and put her hand on his chest.

"Ren, I never knew him, so why would I hope he came back? You are all I've ever known." Relief flooded Rey's senses and another emotion she couldn't describe, similar to gratitude, but deeper.

"Good, I just wanted to-"

"You care about what I think of you?" Ren huffed agitation, but it was towards himself. He started to pull away from her touch, but she grabbed a handful of his shirt. "I know you'll never be Ben Solo again, but I also know you are much more than that hot mess of a rage machine I met in the first cavern." She felt his conflict from her words and his excitement. Then she heard the crack of ignition as Ren flung her across the cavern into the stream. He growled as he charged his all-darkness counterpart and struggled for his lightsaber. The masked Kylo made quick work of him slashing his chest as Ren jumped back just enough to suffer a non-fatal burn. He fell back, ready to accept his fate, but to his horror Kylo turned back to stalk Rey. Pushing to her knees, Rey felt around the stream bed desperately for a rock large enough, anything to defend herself. The red blade swung mercilessly at Rey and she barely kept her head, but took a blow to her shoulder. Rey cried out in pain watching the blade sink further into her shoulder until Ren pulled him away. He kicked Kylo's back, sending him further into the dark where a blue blade ignited and came to life. Ren was tempted to join in the fight, but decided to take advantage of the distraction. Rey had passed out from the pain, so he scooped her up and walked deeper into the series of dark tunnels. He cradled her head to his singed chest to protect it from hitting the uneven rock walls. Ren closed his eyes and entered a meditative state, focusing on his path out of the cave system. Soon, salt tinged air filled his lungs and Rey stirred in his hold. He didn't have to open his eyes to sense the gradual increase in light. Rey moaned and came to, looking up at Ren.

"Hold on, we're almost out," Ren continued with his steady pace and exited the caves. A rocky, green island in the middle of a vast ocean greeted them.

"Ahch-To? How did we?"

"It doesn't matter, here I'll set you down," Rey paled at the movement and the sight of her blood drenched tunic.

"Let me heal you-" Ren put his hands over her shoulder.

"You first, Ren, it's you," Rey's hand ghosted over the slash on his chest, "you carrying me must have opened the wound."

"I've handled _much_ worse. Please, I insist," Ren refused to remove his hands.

 _Fine._ Rey watched him silently as he calmed his emotions and called the light. His eyes opened and he allowed himself a minor smile, pleased with his work. Once he caught her eyes, his smile faded.

 _Don't, Rey._

 _You never cease to amaze me._ Ren looked confused, thinking a lecture was coming instead.

 _The feeling is mutual._ Ren offered his hand to help her sit up. She took a moment to look around the island she had learned so much on with Master Luke.

"Ren?" Rey scooted closer and reached at his slashed shirt, "I never healed more than a scratch….but would you let me try?"

"Yes," Ren whispered as he pulled his destroyed shirt off his back. Rey flushed. "I just thought it would be distracting-"

"And that's not?" Rey's voice cracked. Ren smirked.

"I meant, the fabric is a barrier. Especially your first time, it's better to have a direct visual of the entire wound," Ren lowered his eyes as he felt his ears warm. Rey nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on the light and the force moving into his wound and knitting back together. He really was lucky. Another millimeter would have been a different outcome.

 _There is no luck, Rey. There is only the force._ He smiled when she kicked him lightly with her foot. Ren had closed his eyes and opened his mind to hers so he could see what she was doing, rather than just feeling. Rey frowned initially, but realized he was just curious and had no intention of teaching her. She didn't notice herself getting closer as the wound healed more, until her hands were on Ren's chest and it was complete. Ren couldn't remember the last time he felt this much light. He knew the wound was healed, as did Rey, but they stayed frozen with eyes closed and minds opened. She let him see more memories from Jakku, the good and bad. Ren allowed her to see some of Ben's memories, not all painful. They simultaneously opened their eyes, inches apart from each other.

"Thank you. You did well," Ren rubbed his chest, his hand stopping over hers.

"I never thought I would say, I'm glad I met you, Ren," Rey touched her nose to the end of his. She felt nervousness bloom in Ren.

 _And you, Rey…_ Ren's lips brushed against hers, both hesitating despite the buzz in the force around them. They felt emotions deeper than lust crashing to the surface, but a heavy silence settled over them before they caved to their desires. The waves stopped crashing on the rocks and no wind whistled past the peaks. When their eyes met again, Ren's widened with fear.

 _What?_ Panic filled Rey's chest and she suddenly knew the answer to her question.

"I remember…. everything, Rey," Ren whispered. His hands tightened into fists full of her cloak, pulling her closer then pushing away, like a cat unsure of what to do with a mouse. Rey gently held the sides of his face with her hands. It felt like they held each other's gaze for a lifetime, not reading minds, simply existing together. Ren leaned in and Rey met his lips in the middle of their space before the light took them one last time.

...

 _One more chapter to go!_


	6. Chapter 6

Rey and Ren's eyes opened to a dark, cold room, laying apart but next to each other on the hard floor. Ren stiffened as he sat up, sensing his master's presence. He mouthed Rey's name as she stared at him in horror.

 _This…is real._ Rey felt her head and shoulder. There were no injuries, no blood-stained clothes.

"Well done, well done," Snoke's hooded figure walked out of the shadows. He looked like a frail, disfigured man, but Rey could sense his power and remembered what she saw in Ren's mind.

 _Stay strong, Rey._ Ren turned to face his master, kneeling before him.

"Now that you've battled each other's minds, I want to know who will be victorious in battle. My new apprentice will fight to the death to stand by my side." Snoke found his dark throne and pulled his hood down as he seated himself. Ren turned slowly to face Rey, who refused to step back. Ren's eyes darkened and he refused to meet her eyes as his thumb rubbed over his saber hilt at his belt.

 _Ren._ His eyes flicked up to hers. A groan from the side of the room revealed a man in robes sitting up with a head injury.

"Don't be distracted by your former master, girl," Snoke sneered. Ren's eyes hardened as Rey looked at Skywalker. She locked eyes with Ren just as he pulled his lightsaber and ignited in one swoop. Her eyes never left his and she accepted whatever he chose in that moment.

 _There is only peace._ Ren's lightsaber flew across the room and sunk to the hilt in Snoke's chest. A thousand screams filled the room as Ren stepped forward running his palm down the side of Rey's face. Skywalker started to yell something, but Rey couldn't break free of Ren's eyes until he dropped to the ground in pain. Only Ren's soundless screams broke the trance. Rey fell to the floor with him, blood running out of his nose. Then she heard Skywalker.

"His head, Rey!" Skywalker pointed at Snoke, the creature was still struggling. Rey ignited her blue blade and ran forward. While Snoke was busy pouring his hate and anger into Kylo, she slashed his head off his body. Rey dropped her saber and ran to Ren's side, oblivious to a confused Skywalker. The room was silent, eerily calm. She held Ren's face against her own.

 _Come back to me…Ren…_ She opened her eyes and he was gone. The forest surrounded her, but this time no army was coming.

"Ren!" The thickness of the air suppressed her voice, so she ran. Rey felt nothing in her legs as she continued down the trail, passing the spring they once took water. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted the cliff and a black mass at the bottom. In a flash, she was in front of him and the sight of his body froze her. The dirt around him was stained with his blood. Ren was covered with so many wounds it was hard for her to decipher which was the most severe. She knelt in front of him and searched his eyes for the answer to a question she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"If I could kill him again I would," Rey said bitterly.

"I did this to myself," Ren's eyes finally, with great effort, rolled up to meet hers.

"No-"

"Yes, Rey. He showed me everything I ever did for him….so much death, for nothing more than selfish purposes. I can't live with myself."

"No, you have to, Ren you have to forgive yourself."

"I can't. I won't."

"You must. I need you."

"You don't need anyone and you know that."

"Fine. I want you in my life. I feel it now…the bond. Don't you-"

"Yes, I do," he looked away from her.

"You were hoping I didn't feel the connection between us," Rey pulled back slightly hurt.

"I don't want to burden you like I burdened my family. That's why they sent me away, I'm a curse. Let me go, Rey."

"No."

 _Rey…let me go._ Ren closed his eyes, his breathing slowing.

 _I will not. Let me heal you._ Rey climbed over his lap, straddling his legs, and held his face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his and he opened his eyes to meet hers, deepening the kiss and holding the back of her neck with one of his hands. Rey could see the grey string pulling tightly, not sure of who was pulling harder, but she would never let go. Ren groaned as she shifted intentionally over his lap. She stopped and pulled away, looking him up and down.

"So was that all to trick me then?" Ren made a poor effort of looking mad.

"Would you have let me heal you otherwise?" Rey chided before settling back in his lap. Ren pushed a loose fray of hair behind Rey's ear.

 _Stay here with me…just a little longer._ Ren's eyes pleaded sincerely.

 _Okay, just a little longer._ They kissed again until Rey's hands started to roam and pull at his clothes. Ren stiffened.

"Not here, Rey," he held her face inches from his, "I want to really feel you when this happens."

"Alright," Rey became nervous as Ren stood.

 _What's wrong, Rey?_ Ren's eyes darkened as she let him find the answer. _Skywalker. No, I won't kill him._

"Why?" Rey frowned in confusion, especially when Ren gave a small, rare smile in return.

"You know why," he reached for her hand, "You, Rey. I could never do anything to hurt you."

"I don't want you to just do the right thing for me…" Rey squeezed his hand.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do at the moment. It will just take me time, Rey," Ren pulled her to his chest, "Are you ready?" Rey nodded silently in his hug.

Rey opened her eyes, breathing in Ren's scent as she lifted her head off his chest.

 _Ren?_ He opened his eyes.

 _Rey, step away from me._ She frowned and found Skywalker standing across the room with his hand on his lightsaber.

"Master, I need to tell you-" Skywalker raised his hand to silence Rey.

"He wants to hear it from me," Ren stood and motioned his arms outward, "go ahead!" Ren winced as Luke entered his mind. Skywalker looked surprised, then showed disgust before pulling his face into his usual solemn frown.

"You still showed up at Ahch-To, and brought us here against our will," Luke scolded.

"And I killed one of my own knights when he was going to hurt her," Ren tightened his jaw and looked away, his eyes finding the remains of his former master.

"Luke, he killed his own master-" Rey stepped in between Ren and her master, "he betrayed him and save us-"

"Not his first betrayal, there will certainly be more," Luke's grip stayed firm on his lightsaber hilt. Ren's face reflected painful restraint. Rey felt the strong hate for his uncle.

"You do not know what has happened, please," Rey spoke to Luke.

"No, it seems I do not know," Luke admitted bitterly, "Rey, we need to leave. Now." Rey started to speak.

"Yes, you both need to make a swift exit, in case things do not happen how I anticipate," Ren refused to meet Rey's eyes as he reached out his hand, calling his lightsaber silently to his palm and attaching it to his belt.

"I'm not leaving without you, Ren," Rey turned to face him sternly.

"You must," Ren's eyes darkened and met hers, "I will ensure you and the resistance enough time to get out of range."

 _Ren._ Rey's heart pleaded with pain.

"I…I'm afraid if we leave now, I will not see you again," Rey glanced quickly at Skywalker's displeasure.

"Rey, if the force wills it you will, you must trust in the force," Luke reassured, despite his annoyance. Ren stepped forward.

"It's true, Rey, please. I must assert myself as temporary leader or you will all be destroyed. I can't let that happen. Please," Ren reached his gloved hand out to her. Rey accepted his hand and squeezed.

"We can all make it if we leave now," Rey half-heartedly pushed back.

"I would not insist on causing you this pain if it were not the only way," Ren squeezed her hand back and let go, "We will see each other again." Luke nodded to Ren and ushered Rey out of the cold chamber as she looked back trying to maintain eye contact as long as possible. They hurried down corridors, feeling a wave of disturbance fluctuating through the force. Luke shuddered at the show of power as it moved past them but knocked every stormtrooper in their path unconscious. Finding a small shuttle, Luke settled in the cockpit and Rey excused herself to the fresher. He mentally blocked her out to spare her the embarrassment of her overwhelming emotions.

Kylo Ren marched onto the bridge of the ship, straight for the red haired general.

"Hux," he said forcefully. General Hux turned to face him.

"Well, Ren, to what do I owe the pleas-"

"The Supreme Leader is dead. I have overthrown him. There is a small shuttle leaving now, you will let them leave in peace." Hux's face flushed at the news and unsure of how to proceed. "You can continue with your usual duties. I will follow up with you soon." Before Hux could say anything, Ren walked back out, so he simply nodded and went about his command.

Ren fell onto his bed after walking into his room. He needed to decide on the best plan of action for the First Order. He felt Rey brush against his mind, but he kept her out, needing to think.

"Tell me you are not seriously considering leading the First Order," Rey stood in his doorway. Ren shot up from his bed and stopped a few paces from her.

"I would ask you how, but am sure such a clever scavenger would never reveal her secrets," Ren failed to hide his shock.

"You didn't answer me," Rey smirked.

"Oh, is this a game? Yes, the thought crossed my mind," Ren smiled when her expression shifted to anger. Ren motioned for her to answer.

"I was upset and let my emotions project, so Skywalker blocked me out and I jumped out a landing panel hatch." Ren laughed, startling Rey, at the thought of his uncle playing into her plan.

 _Well, you're not becoming a Supreme Leader, so other option?_ Rey pushed harshly. He smiled softly at her insistence.

"There is a well-known coalition of politicians that support the resistance, sometimes. But they are more balanced…. I thought about turning the First Order over to them for use in correcting corrupt systems," Ren basked in her smile.

"That sounds like a better option," she exhaled in relief, "Where will we go?"

"We?" Ren hesitated, but Rey's furrowed brow assured him of her choice, "I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure it out soon." He closed the distance between them, holding the sides of her arms. "How did you get so close without me knowing?"

"To be fair, I did reach out to you," Rey looked up at Ren and ran her finger down the scar she left on his face. Ren shuddered under her touch.

 _Rey, please…_

 _Please?_ Ren opened his mind for Rey to explore, showing his excitement and fear of her.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Rey was confused.

"Just as a part of you is of me, Rey. You are my undoing. I am nothing without you-"

"No, you are extraordinary, Ren." He held her face in his hands and brought her to him. Their lips met tenderly, as if testing to make sure it really wasn't just all in their heads before. Ren pulled back for a moment with the force like electricity around them.

"I am yours, Rey," his eyes reflected his deep sincerity.

"I know," she kissed him deeply and pushed him back until his legs hit his bed. He sat down and gladly held Rey as she slid into his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pushed him onto his back and let him enter her mind completely.

 _Make me yours._

….

 _Thank you for reading! This is my guilty indulgence in between projects, to keep myself writing. I might have a little more on this one, like an epilogue, or a different story in the future, but for now that is the end. Thank you for your reviews! They motivate me :)_


End file.
